Bitter Sweet Lips
by MoLoveAnime
Summary: After a tiring world meeting America tries to relax and eat his donuts, but things don't go as planned.


There I stood. Speaking with the voice of my people, showing the world what we are standing for. The suit I was wearing wasn't my taste, but I had to show them I was serious, that I'm still the strongest in this world. There were many countries at the world meeting. Not all countries were present, but of course all the "important" countries were. I tried to impressed them, to make them listen to the voice of my people, and from the serious looks of their faces I could conclude I was succeeding. And even though every small nod, every sign of interest was important to me, the only thing what really matter to me was the man sitting closeted to me. England had his poker face on, which disappointed me a bit. I had no idea if he was liking my ideas or not, so I even tried harder.

I remember the first important meeting during which I was allowed to speak. The days before that meeting I had studied really hard, I didn't want to forget something which I had to say. But when I stood there and it was my turn to speak the words simply passed my lips without even realizing it. It was the first time I spoke with the voice of my people and it felt great. But which pleased me the most where the sweet words from England after the meeting. He told me I did a great job and that if I continued to speak at meetings that way I would easily make other countries stay by my side. That was long ago, so long ago.  
>Before I knew it the meeting was over. Glad that my job was done and that most countries seemed interested in my plans for the further I went off to one of the, as I like to call it, relaxing rooms to, as the name says, relax a bit. Talking with the voice of my people was nice as always but also really tiresome. I was happy that even if it was only for a moment I could relax and forget all the duties as a country. I took that plastic white bag with the box of donuts I had bought just before the meeting and took the box out. By opening the box I started watering. All those donuts seemed so delicious, as always I couldn't choose which one to start with. One technique for eating donuts I had developed over the years, was to take one bite from every one and then start eating them in order of deliciousness. Because I couldn't choose which one to start with I decided to use my technique. On the moment I wanted to take a bite of my third donut it suddenly got grabbed from my hand.<br>"Hey!" I said while looking at the thief.  
>Even though I found it not funny that my donut was stolen, I couldn't stop myself from smiling by looking at the daring look on my brothers face.<br>"That's my donut," I said to Matthew.  
>He smiled, opened his mouth as wide as he could and took a large bite. Before I knew it the donut was gone.<br>"You're so mean! I hadn't tasted that one yet!" I said not really angry though.  
>"So what? You have those other nineteen donuts left right?"<br>"Well… yeah. But what if that one was the most delicious one?"  
>"Then I have to disappoint you," Matthew said after a little giggle.<br>I couldn't stop myself from giggling too and just gave up the "fight", I couldn't get the donut back anyway.  
>"What's ze problem, mon ami?" Francis said when he walked in too.<br>"Nothing really much really. Alfred just doesn't what to share his donuts, that's all," Matthew explained to Francis.  
>Francis got a little evil smile on his face and before I knew it another donut was stolen, but this time by the nimble fingers of a Frenchman.<br>"I understand why he doesn't want to share zem. Zey are very delicious."  
>I got a little mocking smile on my face.<br>"Yeah, thanks."  
>Francis acted as I have hadn't heard me and spook to Matthew.<br>"We should leave now. Zere are a few zings I want to discussed with you before you go back to Canada."  
>"Yeah, that's all right," Matthew answered.<br>"Bye bye, Al. I'll see you at the airport," he said before Francis and he left the room.  
>When I finally was alone with my donuts again, I quickly toke a bite out of every one to make sure they were save from the fingers of other countries. I was shocked when suddenly the voice of another country was heard.<br>"Hello America," Arthur said.  
>'Weird. He only calls my America during meetings,' where the first things I thought.<br>"Hi Arthur," I said, not giving a shit about if I had to call him England or not.  
>Arthur seems a bit surprised that I called him by his human name, but I didn't say anything about it. Wondering why Arthur suddenly came to see me after the meeting I tried to 'break the ice'.<br>"Want a donut? I did take a bite of every one of them though. Hope you don't mind."  
>Arthur looked at the donuts and got an loathed look on his face.<br>"No, thank you."  
>I shrugged my shoulders and started eating the most delicious donut.<br>"So, what do you want?" I asked with a full mouth.  
>"You should stop eating before you start talking. Mind your manners," Arthur said with a strict undertone.<br>"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I ignored his advice.  
>I was chewing on my donut during the awkward silence which proceeded. I took smaller bites then normal so I could enjoy my most delicious donut for longer. Finally Arthur said something.<br>"You spoke really well during the meeting."  
>I nodded and made a mumbling sound as a sort of 'thank you'. Arthur, not knowing what to do, stared to the ground and let the pause become longer and longer. When I was done eating my most delicious donut I decided it was best to go away. The silence became more painful within every second. I closed my box of half eaten donuts and got ready to leave.<br>"It was nice to see you Arthur, but I have to go now. I've got a flight to America and I don't want to miss it. Matthew is waiting for me at the airplane too."  
>I could have sworn I saw some sadness inside Arthurs shocked eyes, but I was sure it had to be my imagination.<br>"Oh, okay. I'll see you at the next meeting then," Arthur almost whispered with a bit breaking voice.  
>I wanted to leave without saying another word but suddenly Arthurs hand grabbed my arm and stopped me from going away. Surprised I look at the man's face, and for the first in a very long time I saw pure happiness inside them.<br>"I know you always eat the most delicious one first," he said with a bit higher voice than normal.  
>"Do you mind if I… have a bite?"was whispered inside my ear.<br>Without any kind of warning he kissed me. He was slightly nipping and sucking on my under lip, tasting the sugar which the donut left behind, before he pushed his tongue down my throat. I was shocked, but no moment I thought of _not_ kissing him back. When our kiss was broken we were both breathing heavily. My eyes met his and it was like time stood still. Then I ran away, leaving Arthur and my donuts behind. I didn't mind. I quickly ran into the men's toilet and locked the door. I lend against the cold tiled wall and let myself drop to the ground.  
>"Fuck…" I whispered.<br>Warm tears dripped off my face. Never in my life I was this aware as my duties as a country. Of course I sometimes wished I was a human, but suddenly it became the only thing I wanted.  
>"Fuck… He likes me back…"<p> 


End file.
